Us? Parents?
by Nagem Sehguh
Summary: What do you get when a team of our favorite characters go on a rescue mission and bring back their own ... Kid? Contains some Yaoi. GaaXLee SasuXNaru KakaXIruk
1. Chapter One

So I shall not be sued, I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. However, I do own my OOCs. They include **_Shoiushi Nazado_**, _**Uki and Naki Satouro**_, **_Hishori Amoura_**, **_Mizuni Cashoido_**, and **_Dushori Kaishuta_**.

* * *

_Chapter One_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Your mission is simple." Tsunade said pacing the room back and forth across her office. "Go into the Sound Village, find any survivors, and bring them back to me." Tsunade said taking a moment to look each ninja in the eye. "If any of my orders are disobeyed, there will be _severe _consequences." Tsunade hissed with finality.

"Hey, Tsunade-chan! Why's this mission so important anyways?" Naruto demanded crossing his arms over his chest. "We've gone on plenty of rescue missions, and with this one you're just over-reacting." Naruto said raising an eyebrow. Tsunade sighed and shook her head.

"Naruto, normally I would be willing to explain the situation to you, but I'm not this time. This mission is too important, so for once bite your tongue." Tsunade snapped. Naruto's eyes widened in shock and his mouth fell open. Sasuke smirked inside, but kept his face emotionless as he kept his eyes glued to Tsunade. "Now, I'm giving you a time limit of thirty six hours. You may only spend one night in the destroyed sound village, _if needed._" Tsunade emphazised those last two words. "Am I understood?"

"Hai!" The team echoed. Tsunade smirked and nodded in comtempt.

"Good. Kakashi Sensei and Iruka Sensei will be leading and assisting you with your mission." Tsunade informed as two blurs went through the room and the two Senseis appeared on either side of Tsunade. The two men nodded at the eight ninjas and they all nodded back. "Naruto, Sasuke, Lee, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, and Shino. I'm counting on all of you. And thank you, Gaara-san, for agreeing to help with the boys' mission." Tsunade said her eyes resting on the stoic boy with the gourd. Gaara nodded in response. "Now, _go._" Within the next second, Tsunade's office was completely empty. Tsunade let out a sigh and sunk into her chair. "Good luck." She reached under her desk and pulled out a bottle of saka.

* * *

"You really need to learn when to keep quiet Naruto." Kakashi scolded lightly as the team traveled through the trees. Naruto scowled at his Sensei and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Naruto shouted over the wind. Kakashi sighed and shook his head. The team was on their way to the Hidden Sound Village, who had just recently undergone a full out war with an army of rougue ninjas. "So what's the story on the Sound Village Kakashi Sensei?" Naruto asked. Kakashi glared at the open space in front of him.

"Rougue ninjas entered the village and overtook it." Kakashi began. "They moved in and demanded money, valuables, women, and power. Of course the elite ninjas of the Sound Village fought to try to save their people, but they were out-numbered and out-matched." By now the team, all except for Gaara, had wandered over to Kakashi and Iruka Sensei.

"The rougue ninjas came out victorious." Iruka said sadly. Kakashi shook his head at the ground. "All of the brave ninjas who had fought for their village had been defeated and killed, their women raped and slaughtered, and their children ..." Iruka broke off and looked away.

"Let's just say the children and women had it the worse." Kakashi finished for Iruka. "After the rougue ninjas had finished off the entire village, they took all the valuables, and burned the village to the ground." Kakashi said anger flowing through his voice.

"That's ... Awful." Naruto said softly, sadness clearly showing on his face. Shikamaru sighed angrily.

"Troublesome ninjas." He muttered under his breath. Gaara, who had heard everything, just silently shook his head. The group continued their journey in silence. The sun was just beginning to set as the group finally arrived in the Sound Village.

* * *

Sasuke looked around in slight disbelief. Everything was just as bad as Kakashi had said. The air smelled of death and fire, and all around them were half-burned houses and buildings. He heard Naruto gasp and saw him put a hand over his mouth. Sasuke sighed and walked over to Naruto.

"Can you handle this?" Sasuke demanded quietly. Naruto turned his wide sickened eyes to Sasuke and gave a little nod.

"I just ... Can't believe this." Naruto whispered his hand slowly dropping from his mouth. Sasuke nodded curtly in agreement.

"It's disguisting." Sasuke hissed.

"Alright!" Kakashi yelled breaking the small conversations that had been going on between the teammates. "We'll split into small teams and search the Village and surrondings woods." Kakashi ordered. Iruka nodded silently, staring wide-eyed at the village. "Team one, Sasuke and Naruto. Search the northern part of the village." Kakashi ordered Sasuke and Naruto nodded and dissapeared. "Team two, Gaara and Lee. Search the southern part of the village. Team three, Shikamaru and Choji. Search the Western part of the village. And finally team four, Kiba and Shino. You guys take the eastern part." Kakashi turned to Iruka after all the teams had departed. Kakashi walked to Iruka and stood behind him. "Will you be alright?" Kakashi asked softly.

Iruka nodded slowly and took a deep staggering breath. "Yes." He answered. "It's just ... All the lives of those children and women. Loving husbands, dedicated teachers. It's ... Devastating." Iruka said softly. Kakashi nodded and put a comforting hand on Iruka's shoulder.

"You sure you can do this? I can handle all the brats by myself no problem." Kakashi offered. Iruka shook his head fiercly.

"No, I'll be fine. Are we taking the surronding woods?" Iruka asked putting up a strong front. Kakashi smiled under his mask, admiring Iruka for his strength.

"That's the plan." Kakashi said. And he and Iruka took off.

* * *

"Naruto! Let's go you can't keep wasting time!" Sasuke yelled. Naruto stumbled after him and glared at him.

"You heartless teme! Isn't any of this effecting you!? It's ... horrible!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke rolled his eyes and marched towards the next burned building.

"I've seen this sort of stuff before ..." Sasuke muttered sourly. Naruto stopped in mid-rant mode and looked apologetically up at Sasuke.

"Sorry ..." Naruto mumbled walking into the next house behind Sasuke. He looked around the charred room and Sasuke moved through out the rest of the house.

"No one in here." Sasuke called appearing back into the room.

"Hault!" A small voice shouted. Sasuke and Naruto both jumped into fighting stances and looked all around the room. "State your names and purpose!" The voice shouted again. Sasuke glared all around the room.

"Why should we?" Naruto demanded.

"What if we said please?" Another voice asked, except this one was slightly more girlish. Naruto raised an eyebrow and even Sasuke paused for a brief moment. "Would you pretty please tell us your names? And why you're here?" The girly voice asked. The two boys stared at eachother for a short pause.

"Uzamaki, Naruto."

"Uchiha, Sasuke." There was a scoffing sound and then a small giggle.

"And you're here _because??_" The other girl asked in an annoyed voice.

"We're ninja from the Hidden Leaf Village and we were sent here on a rescue mission." Naruto explained, still looking around the room for the girls. Each time one of them talked it came from a different direction.

"Ohh." The giggly voice said. "And are you the good guys?" She asked. Naruto smiled to himself.

"You bet we are!" Naruto grinned. Suddenly two small girls appeared in front of Naruto and Sasuke, each of them holding a kunai in each hand. Naruto jumped and Sasuke readied himself.

"Hi!" One of the girls said, waving her kunai. She had bright blonde hair, violet eyes, and she looked to be around maybe eight years old. She wore a black shirt and white khaki pants. "My name is Uki Satoura, and this is my sister Naki. She acts like she hates life, but she really doesn't." The girl standing next to her didn't look very happy. She was the same height, had the same face features, same violet eyes, and appeared the same age. The only difference between Naki and Uki was that Naki had black hair, and wore a bright blue shirt and blue jeans. Naki scoffed and glared up at Sasuke.

"I don't like you." Naki growled. Sasuke's eyebrows raised slightly, not expecting it.

"Okay." He muttered. "I could really care less." Naki shot one last glare before she moved towards Naruto and looked up at him through suspicious eyes.

"Hi." Naki said softly standing next to Naruto's leg. Naruto raised an eyebrow and looked down at Naki.

"Hi." He smiled. Uki giggled and skipped over to Sasuke, she wrapped her arms around his left leg.

"Hi Papa!" Uki sang. Sasuke's mouth slightly opened as he stared down at the little girl.

"Papa?" He echoed. Naruto stared at Sasuke and snickered. Uki looked up at Naruto and smiled brightly.

"Mama!" Uki yelled and she raced to cling to Naruto's leg. Naruto's eyes widened and and the both stared at eachother.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please R&R. Bunch more stuff happening next chapter I promise!**


	2. Chapter Two

The teams stood in front of Kakashi and Iruka. Kakashi eyebrows lifted as he inspected the small children that stood betweens the teammates. "Well," He said finally clapping his gloved hands together. "It seems that _we've all_," Kakashi moved to the side and a teenage girl stood there with her arms across her chest and a flute in her hand. "Found survivors." The girl had bright vibrant red hair, sparkling green eyes, and this aura around her that said she knew how to take charge. The girl said nothing and took a closer look at each child. Suddenly her face lit up as she spied the twins and she smiled brightly.

"Naki-chan! Uki-san!" She yelled happily throwing her hands up in the air. The twins moved to stand beside her and they all held hands. The three other children all smiled and pulled away from their team and run over to the girls. They all squealed and laughed, hugging onto eachother tightly. Mizuni turned back to the Kohona ninjas and bowed her head, and the other children followed her action. "Thank you, Leaf Village ninjas, for finding us. I am Mizuni Cashudo, and I'm twelve years old." Mizuni looked to her group of close friends and the boy on the far end stepped forward.

"I am Hishori Amoura, and I'm ten years old." He said bowing his head. He had spiked brown hair, deep brown eyes, and stood almost as tall as Mizuni.

"Okay, so who found Mr. Amoura?" Iruka asked the group of boys. Kiba grinned and his hand shot up, while Shino just nodded. Iruka pulled a notebook out his pocket and started fishing for a pen.

"Uki Satouro!" Uki yelled jumping forward and her hand flying into the air. "I'm eight." She reached back and grabbed her sister's hand. "And this is my twin." Uki announced proudly.

"Naki Satouro." Naki mumbled, her hair slightly falling in front of her face.

"Uh-huh," Iruka muttered scribbling furiously in his pad, "And who found Uki and Naki?" Iruka asked.

"We did!" Naruto announced smugly, Sasuke hn'd in agreement and Iruka nodded.

"Shoiushi Nazado." A small girl stepped forward. "And I'm seven." She announced. She had shinning silver hair, bright red eyes, and a small sincere smile.

"Who found Miss. Nazado?" Iruka asked, never looking up from his pad. Kakashi lifted an eyebrow and stood behind Iruka, peering down and trying to see what he was writing.

Gaara and Lee both raised their hands, Lee with a big stupid smile on his face and Gaara staring angrily at a tree a few feet away. Iruka finally looked up at saw their hands. "Ahh." He mumbled writing again.

The kids turned to look back at a small boy who was standing, hidden, behind the line. Mizuni smiled and walked over to the boy gently taking his hand and pulling him to center stage. "Tell the nice people your name and age sweety." Mizuni whispered to the little boy. The boy looked up nervously at the group.

"Dushori Kashuta," he whispered, "I'm six." Dushori looked up through black sleek bangs, bright blue eyes, and a pale blush. Iruka put his notepad away and bent down to eye-level with Dushori.

"It's very nice to meet you Dushori." Iruka smiled. Dushori nodded and clung to Mizuni's hand. "It's nice to meet all of you." Iruka said looking at each child. "Now, I have a serious question to ask you ..?" Iruka said standing up and moving to stand beside Kakashi. Mizuni nodded and pulled Dushori back into the line of children.

"Would you be okay with coming back to the Hidden Leaf Village with us?" Kakashi asked. The children all stare up at Mizuni and she took a deep breath.

"Give us a moment please." Mizuni smiled pulling the children back. The kids huddled in a group and the two Sensei's strained to hear their conversation.

"Did you pick up anything on them Naki?" Mizuni asked. Naki shut her eyes and took a deep breath.

"In their own way they're all each slightly disturbed. The one with red hair and the sand thing on his back has a murder problem, and Papa and Mama both have demons hiding in them." Naki said finally opening her eyes. The children were all staring at her and Uki. "What?" She hissed.

"Papa and Mama?" Mizuni echoed. Uki giggled and nodded while Naki blushed and glared away. "Anyway, the only person who seems to be slightly threatened is you, Shoiushi." Shoiushi nodded and smiled. "But we all know he couldn't touch you." Mizuni smiled. Shoiushi giggled and a small pink covered her cheek. "And if the mean one is with all these nice people than he must be good, considering his problem." Mizuni nodded. She straightened and looked around the burned down village. "So, let's vote. All those in favor of going with the men?" Mizuni asked. Uki's hand shot into the air, and soon all the other kids raised their hand. "Okay then!" Mizuni smiled and turned back to the ninjas. "We'll go with you." She promised, smiling brightly.

"Alright!" Iruka smiled. "You're going to love it in Kohona." He promised each of the children. Kakashi turned to his teams and raised an eyebrow, several of them were smiling or trying to hide it.

"I need one of the rescuers to carry their child." He commanded. He turned back to the two oldest children. "Can you two run?" He asked. Mizuni and Hishori both nodded. Hishori turned to glare at Mizuni and she scowled and looked away.

"Well, I can, but Mizuni has weak knees." Hishori explained. Mizuni blushed and looked away. Kakashi walked over to Mizuni and knelt down to her height.

"Would it be okay if I carried you to our village then?" Kakashi asked. Mizuni glared at the ground. "I wouldn't want you running with bad knees, and it's a long way to the village." He informed. Mizuni looked up at him and let out a small sigh.

"Fine." She mumbled. Kakashi smiled and wrapped Mizuni's arms around his neck and pulled her up.

"Hold on tight." He said. Mizuni smiled and tightened her arms.

Uki and Naki ran over to Sasuke and Naruto. Naki looked expectantly up at Naruto and Uki began jumping up and down trying to reach Sasuke. Naruto grinned brightly and picked up Naki and put her on his hip. Sasuke refrained from smiling as he picked up a joyful Uki.

"Thank you Papa!" Uki giggled. All of Naruto's and Sasuke's teammates turned to stare at the two.

"Papa?" Kiba echoed grinning. Even Gaara had a ghost of a smile on his lips.

"And Mama." Naki said laying her head on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto began to blush a deep red and Sasuke glared at each boy. Most of the boys snickered and Iruka clapped his hands.

"All right, all right. We have to get back to Kohona." He ordered. Lee held Shoiushi, Kiba held Dushori, and Hishori stood by Shikamaru. Iruka nodded and smiled. "Let's go." He smiled, and the team took off.

* * *

"So, you've found these six children, and they're the only survivors?" Tsunade asked. The boys all nodded and a smile spread across Tsunade's face. "Well, gentlemen, please escort yourselves out. I need to talk with all the children." Tsunade ordered, but the team hesistated. "What?" She snapped. Kakashi scratched the back of his head and stepped forward.

"Miss. Tsunade, it's a bit more complicated." Kakashi said with a nervous chuckle. "You see the kids have kinda designated their own set of _parents, _amoung our group." Kakashi said stepping back and Mizuni took his hand. Tsunade stared at the boys for a few seconds, but then she burst out laughing.

"Oh, Oh. Okay!" Tsunade grinned and looked at all the children. Her eyes stopped on Uki and she smiled. "And who are your parents?" She asked sweetly. Uki happily clung to one of Sasuke's hands and one of Naruto's hand while Naki clung to Naruto's other hand. Tsunade's grin widened and she chuckled. "Oh, this is rich. I want all of the children's _parents _to split off into groups for me, like your own little families." Tsunade added mockingly. After a few moments she stared at the five families. "Now, someone anyone answer me this. Do you think that your child will be able to stand not being with you?"

All the boys shifted uncomfortably, including Kakashi and Iruka. Tsunade burst out into laughter. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry. How about I call in individual groups to interview the children tomorrow, untill then. I suggest that you stay with your little family." Tsunade said, her grin widening as the silent strecthed on. "That's an order." She chuckled.

All the men nodded and disappeared from her office.


	3. Chapter Three

Thanks to everyone on their comments! I thoroughly enjoyed them all and I'm glad you are all enjoying my story. Again, i do not own any of the Naruto cast but I do own all of my OOC's. Now, in this chapter, I warn you there is Yaoi, so if you don't like Yaoi leave.

By the way, I need a really good artist to try and draw my OOC's for me. I can't pay you or anything, but it would be much appreciated. ^.^

* * *

Chapter Three

Sasuke and Naruto's Beginning

Sasuke and Naruto stared at eachother, with one child attached to each hand. Sasuke's eyebrow raised and Naruto looked away. "So ..." Naruto said finally. "Who's house are we staying at?" Naruto asked timidly. Sasuke sighed and looked down at the two girls.

"Well, my house is bigger than your apartment, more room for these two to run around." Sasuke looked down at Uki who giggled and he couldn't help but give a small smile back. Naruto's grin widened and he playfully nudged Naki.

"Does that sound good girls?" Naruto asked excitedly. Uki squealed and Naki nodded happily. Naruto laughed and looked up at Sasuke who was smiling brightly. Sasuke and Naruto made eye-contact, and Naruto blushed and looked back down at Naki. Sasuke's eyebrows raised and he stared at Naruto.

_Was he just, blushing? _Sasuke mentally slapped himself and his smile disappeared. _Why should I care? It's just ... Naruto. _Naruto looked back up at Sasuke and smiled.

"We should head to your house Sasuke, these two are probably worn." Naruto said. Sasuke's head tilted as he stared at Naruto. The dobe was kinda cute, with his shining blonde hair and bright blue eyes. And he had that smile and that fearless attitude and- "Sasuke?" Naruto asked interrupting Sasuke's train of thought. Sasuke blinked a few times and shook his head.

"Y-You're right Naruto." Sasuke said leaning down and picking up Uki. Naruto bent down and picked up Naki, smiling at Sasuke. Sasuke stared at Naki, realizing the resemblance that she shared with both him and Naruto. Naruto noticed Sasuke staring, again, and a light pink flooded his cheeks. He turned to Naki and grinned.

"You're going to love Sasuke's house." Naruto smiled. Naki nodded with a small smile and the the small family took off.

* * *

"You can probably find something small for the girls to nibble on in the kitchen." Sasuke said opening the door as Uki slept on his shoulder. "I need to go set up a room for them." Naruto chuckled as he followed in after Sasuke and shut the door behind him.

"I think they're both too tired to eat." Naruto said and Sasuke looked back to see Naki was asleep as well. Sasuke gave a soft smile and he turned into the hallway.

"Alright, follow me." He whispered. Naruto followed Sasuke down to the middle of the hall where Sasuke opened the door and quietly entered. Naruto noticed there was only a queen size bed, a dresser, and barely anything else. "I'll have to move in the other bed tomorrow, seeing as we don't know how long they'll be staying with us." Sasuke said as he moved back the covers and gently layed Uki down. Naruto layed Naki next to her sister and then covered them both up. Naruto straightened and looked around until he found the window. He walked over and checked to make sure it was locked. Naruto smiled sheepishly at Sasuke as they left the room.

"You can never be too careful." He grinned. Sasuke smiled and rolled his eyes. Sasuke then looked down the hallway in both directions.

"Well Naruto, you could either sleep on the couch or in my bed, and I'll take the couch." Sasuke said looking back at Naruto. Naruto's face was red but it quickly vanished.

_I swear I thought he meant with him ... _Naruto thought to himself, his heart beat slowing. Naruto looked across the girls' room to another room. "What about that room?" He asked. Sasuke smiled and opened the door, standing in the door frame.

"My room." Sasuke grinned. Naruto held back another blush and looked away. Sasuke followed Naruto's gaze to the two other doors. "Laundry room, and that room is off limits." Sasuke said, coldness creeping into his voice. Naruto turned back to Sasuke, his face puzzled.

"Why?" Naruto asked. Sasuke glared down at the ground and took a deep breath.

"That was Itachi's room." He muttered angrily, his fists clenching. Naruto's eyes widened and he scratched the back of his head.

"O-Oh. Sorry." He mumbled reaching over and putting a comforting hand on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke stared at Naruto's hand then down at Naruto. They stared at eachother for a few moments and Naruto finally let his hand drop away. "Well," Naruto said a little too loudly. "I would feel bad for kicking you out of your bed, so I'll take the couch." Naruto mumbled looking away from Sasuke. Sasuke nodded and walked into his room. Naruto was about to turn to the couch but Sasuke stopped him.

"Come back here, dobe." Sasuke called. Naruto curiously wandered into Sasuke's room. This room had a bit more decorations than the girls' room but it was still pretty basic. He saw a light coming from another door. "Were you planning on showering tonight?" Sasuke asked sticking his head out of the connected bathroom. Naruto nodded and Sasuke disappeared. "Well I normally take showers after missions, so if you're still going to be in a few minutes I could lend you my shampoos." Sasuke said walking back over to Naruto. Naruto noticed that Sasuke was only standing in his boxers and had a black towel wrapped around his neck. Naruto couldn't hide the blush this time.

"Yeah, that'd be great Sasuke!" Naruto called making a hasty retreat out of the bedroom and down the hallway. Sasuke stared at the now empty spot, to his door, and grinned.

* * *

Naruto stood in the kitchen staring out the window. He couldn't get the picture of the shirtless Uchiha out of his mind. The way that Sasuke's hair had fallen into his eyes, the way Sasuke's eye seemed to sparkle now, and the way he was so gentle with Uki. Naruto blushed and shook his head.

"Snap out of it Uzamaki." Naruto mumbled walking over to a cabinet and peering into it. He pulled out some instant ramen and searched for a pot. Naruto finally found some and walked over to the sink.

A few minutes later Naruto sat on Sasuke's back porch, slurping the last of his ramen. There was a full moon out and Naruto listened to the crickets churping. He noticed a river a little farther back from the house and smiled. _Uki and Naki might enjoy playing there. _Naruto thought happily. He then sighed and shook his head. _They're not your kids Naruto. _He scolded himself. Naruto stood up and walked back to the kitchen door. He opened it and Sasuke stood there with shampoos, a towel, and a black tee-shirt in his hand. He wore a pair of loose fitting black sweats and his hair was wet and plastered to his forehead.

"Here ya go." Sasuke said, motioning for Naruto to take the items. He looked into Naruto's hands and smiled. "Already into my food, dobe?" He teased. Naruto pursed his lips and looked away. Sasuke chuckled and took the bowl from Naruto and handed him all the shower stuff. "The guest bathroom is down the hall next to Uki and Naki's room." Sasuke instructed. He shivered and pulled Naruto inside by the wrist. He reached past Naruto, leaning closer to Naruto and grabbed the door and shut it. "It's cold outside." He grinned, still extremely close to Naruto.

Naruto blushed and tried to put a little space between him and Sasuke. "Y-Yeah." He mumbled. He looked down at his shower supplies and secretly took a look at Sasuke's toned chest and his abs. Sasuke shivered again from the cold and Naruto saw all of Sasuke's muscles ripple from his chest downward. Naruto's blush deepened and he took another step back, but he ran into the door. Sasuke grinned and took a step forward.

"What's wrong, Naruto?" Sasuke asked softly taking another step. Naruto blushed and shook his head.

"No-Nothing! Nothing Sa-Sasuke. I-I-It's just th-that ... I ..." Sasuke leaned forward and looked down at Naruto, their chests a breath's hair away. Naruto blushed and shrunk back. "Wh-What are you doing?" Naruto asked timidely.

Sasuke bent his head down and rested his forehead against Naruto's. "Nothing you don't want me to." Sasuke promised. Naruto blushed and stared back into Sasuke's eyes. "How do you feel about me Naruto?" Sasuke asked, bracing himself for whatever the answer may be.

"I-I-I ..." Naruto blushed and shook his head. "This is all so ... Unexpected." Naruto whispered. Sasuke pulled back a little and pushed Naruto's bangs softly out of his eyes.

"I know." Sasuke mumbled never leaving Naruto's eyes.

"A-And ... Sakura and Ino would kill me." Naruto realized his face going pale and his eyes widening as he stared down at Sasuke's chest. Sasuke's jaw clenched and he tucked his hand under Naruto's chin, pulling his eyes back up to his.

"I would never let them anywhere near you." Sasuke growled. Naruto's blush returned.

"You'd be completely isolated." Naruto whispered, then realized how stupid he sounded. Sasuke chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"And I'd be so hurt, right?" Sasuke finished. He shook his head and ran his hand lightly down Naruto's cheek. "I wouldn't care, as long as I had you." Sasuke said quietly. "But," Sasuke moved away from Naruto and leaned back on his heels. "Maybe you're right." Sasuke whispered. Naruto looked up at Sasuke, breathing heavily and his heart frantic. He had never felt like this around a girl before, so maybe he wasn't right.

"Well ..." Naruto took a deep breath and straightened his shoulders. "How do you feel about me?" He asked putting up a brave front. Sasuke grinned and looked away.

"Well, I could tell you ..." Suddenly Sasuke had a hand on each side of Naruto, pinning him in. "Or I could show you." He whispered, a gust of hot air against Naruto's mouth. Naruto blushed and opened his mouth, then shut it a few seconds later. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, a grin still plastered to his face.

"I-I-I ..." Naruto stuttered looking around and then back into Sasuke's eyes. Naruto suddenly stood up on his tiptoes and quickly pressed his lips to Sasuke's. Sasuke's eyes widened and Naruto pulled away. Naruto's face was as red as a tomato, and Sasuke was speechless. Sasuke suddenly smiled though, and leaned down and gently pressed his mouth against Naruto's.


	4. Chapter Four

Whoo, fourth chapter. Fun fun. Awesome. Don't forget to leave reviews and stuff. And sorry if any of the Naruto characters act out of character. I have an active imagination. ^^'

* * *

Chapter Four

Gaara and Lee's Beginning

Garra and Lee stared at eachother, Lee with a nervous smile as he shifted Shouishi onto his hip. "So, Gaara-san!" Lee said enthusiastically. "Can you be away from your village for a few nights to stay with me and Shoiushi?" Lee asked happily. Gaara stared at Lee and Shouishi, who were both smiling hopefully at him.

"I can not leave my village abandoned." Gaara stated in a low growl. Lee's face fell and he stared down at the ground.

"Oh, well. Hmm ..." Lee thought for a moment. "I'm sure it would be alright with my father if I were to stay in the sand village for a few nights. Would that be okay with you?" Lee asked excited about his new idea. Gaara's eyes narrowed and Lee's smile disappeared. Gaara growled and Shoiushi giggled at his reaction. His eyes turned to glare at Shoiushi and she immediatly quieted. "Hey!" Lee snapped. Gaara turned his eyes back on the ninja. "Shoiushi didn't do anything to deserve angry stares." Lee scowled positioning himself between Shoiushi and Gaara. Gaara's eyes widened a bit and his eyebrows lifted.

"... You can stay with me." Gaara said, then he raced off to the sand village. Lee stood open mouthed for a moment, but quickly followed.

* * *

"There's a room down the hall for you and Shoiushi to stay in." Gaara said gruffly stomping into his room.

"Wait!" Lee called setting Shouishi down. Gaara backed out of his room and glared at Lee.

"What?" He demanded. Lee crossed his arms over his chest as Shoiushi walked towards her room.

"I can't stay in the same room as a little girl, it's extremely inappropriate." Lee said. Gaara let out a low aggravated sigh and leaned against his doorframe.

"There are no other available rooms." Gaara hissed through clenched teeth. Lee looked back into the living room.

"Then I will stay on the couch. Goodnight." Lee said and turned and stomped away. Gaara stared after Lee, an eyebrow raised. He felt a tugging on his sleeve and looked down at Shoiushi.

"You hurt Mama's feelings." Shoiushi said pouting. "Mama's so nice to you, be nice back." She ordered quietly. Gaara's eyes widened and then his face went stoney.

"Go to bed." Gaara commanded. Shoiushi glared up at him through silver bangs then moved behind him.

"Apologize." She ordered again, giving Gaara a shove in his back. This suprised Gaara and he stumbled forward. He turned back to Shoiushi, and she glared at him and pointed a finger at Lee who was trying to get comfortable on the couch. "And mean it." She said, before she turned away and walked into her designated room. Gaara stared open mouthed after her. He sighed angrily and turned back to watch Lee.

_I won't be bossed around by some puny little child. _Gaara thought to himself turning back to his room. He stopped in the doorway though and looked back at Lee. _Mama's so nice to you, be nice back. _Shoiushi's words floated through Gaara's head and he sighed and banged his head against the doorframe. He took a deep breath and marched to the couch. Lee was laying down and sand came up around him and sat him up. Lee yelled in protest and glared up at Gaara who stood in front of him.

"Sorry." Gaara hissed softly. Lee's glare immediately vanished and he blinked a few times.

"...What?" He asked his head tilted to the side as he stared, puzzled, up at Gaara. Gaara let out a frustrated sigh.

"I'm sorry." Gaara growled. Lee leaned back a little into the couch and he looked a little scared.

"That's okay." He mumbled. Gaara glared at him and leaned in closer, and just as he thought Lee sank deeper back.

"I'm apologizing and you're still terrifed." Gaara said, more of a statement than a question. Lee looked away sheepishly.

"Well ... You've never apologized to anyone or for anything." Lee said, some shock in his voice. "So, a part of me is expecting for you to kill me at any second ..." Lee admitted. Gaara stared at him, one eyebrow slightly raised.

"I'm not suprised by this." Gaara said after a quiet pause. Lee nodded in agreement and leaned back against the couch. Gaara sighed and straightened up. "Goodnight." Gaara mumbled. Lee let out a sigh and looked up at Gaara.

"Gaara-san, is this living together thing going to be too hard for you?" Lee asked looking up sadly at Gaara. Gaara blinked a few times and sighed. He sat down on the end of the couch and stared at Lee.

"I don't know." Gaara hissed. Lee let out a huge sigh and scowled and looked away.

"Fine." He muttered burying himself into the couch. "Goodnight." Gaara blinked a few times and his head tilted to the side.

_Tell Mama it isn't because you don't like her._ A small voice said. Gaara jumped and turned around. Shoiushi stood there with a stern look on her face. _Say it_. She ordered, but her lips didn't move. Gaara's eyes widened slightly.

_Are you in my mind?? _Gaara thought a little frantic. _What are you? _Gaara demanded narrowing his eyes. Shoiushi smiled and shook her head, then she was gone and back in front of her door.

_Say it. _She ordered with finality and then shut the door behind her. Lee looked up at Gaara who was staring at him angrily.

"What?" Lee asked resting on his elbows, his hair swung to one side of his forehead. "All I did was say goodnight." Lee said sadly, his eyebrows furrowing. Gaara sighed and glared down the hall.

"It's not going to be hard for you to stay here because I don't like you. It's going to be hard because I'm used to living by myself, providing for only myself, and I think that I might like you which is extremely bizarre." Gaara rattled. His hand clamped over his mouth, not being able to stop the last sentence. Lee stared wide-eyed up at the evil boy.

"... What?" Lee asked seemingly dazed. Gaara's cheeks reddened and suddenly he was in front of his bedroom door.

"Nothing! Go to sleep!" Gaara snapped, then his bedroom door slammed shut.

* * *

**Okay, so Gaara and Lee's relationship is a no-go, yet. Next chapter will be with Kakashi and Iruka. Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter. Been getting busy. ^.^"**


End file.
